Hangover Cure
by imabookworm815
Summary: Combination hangover cure and late birthday present for NatesMama. Not that NM needs the cure. Anyway, in case you didn't know all of NM's presents involve wall sex. Worst summary ever, but trust me the story is good.


**I was looking to cure Laffers' hangover and I found out that there is nothing better than some great wall sex. Happy Belated Birthday NM!**

* * *

Brennan was sitting at the bar sipping her drink when she felt someone behind her. His chest was pressed to her back, and she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"And what is a beautiful woman like you doing all alone?"

Brennan turned around to face him and smirked, "Waiting for her boyfriend."

Booth had finally convinced her to use less violent ways to banish unwanted suitors. He said that he was running out of strings to pull to get her out of jail.

"Some boyfriend, leaving you all alone."

Suddenly, the young man felt a presence looming at his back. He turned around to face the intimidating figure. The poor boy was sandwiched in between a smirking Forensic Anthropologist and a frowning Special Agent.

"Uhm, I was just asking your girlfriend for directions to the bathroom." He stuttered as he edged himself out from in between them. Booth and Brennan watched him scurry across the dance floor and burst out laughing.

Once he was out of sight, Booth turned back to Brennan. "So boyfriend huh?" Booth raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were all about the truth, Bones."

Brennan just shrugged her shoulder, "Want to dance Booth?"

Booth never could pass up a chance to touch her. They were surrounded by writhing bodies, but like always Booth and Brennan were lost in their own little world. Brennan took Booth's hands in hers and raised them above their heads. Booth turned her around so she was facing away from him and ran his hands down her sides, her breath caught. His hands rested on her hips for a few beats before pressing her to him. Brennan could feel his breath on her neck and she shivered. They moved together until Brennan couldn't stand it anymore, 'My turn', she thought.

She turned around in Booth's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her chest to his and gently caressed his nape. Now Booth was shivering. Brennan took her time working her hands down his body, all the while moving to the music. When she reached the edge of his T-shirt she discreetly slipped her fingers under it and traced the waistband of his jeans.

Booth slapped his hand on hers, "Bones" he ground out, "What are you doing?"

"Let's blow this ice cream store, Booth." She said smiling wickedly.

Images of their naked bodies pressed together coursed through Booth's mind, but he managed to correct her, "It's 'let's blow this Popsicle stand', Bones." Brennan smirked and slid her fingers under his waistband, "Whatever you say, Booth." she said in that husky whisper of hers. Booth yanked her hand out and wrapped his arm around her so she couldn't move her arms. He practically ran out of the club.

They were finally outside when Brennan managed to free one of her arms and run her hand under his shirt and over his stomach muscles. Booth sucked in his breath, 'My turn' he thought. Booth grabbed Brennan's hands and maneuvered her into the alley. Brennan's gaze challenged him as he pressed her up against the wall. Booth answered the challenge, he held both her arms above her head with one hand while the other made it's way under her blouse and over her skin. Booth's tongue met Brennan's while the sensation of cool silk on the back of his hand and warm silk beneath his palm drove him crazy. He ran his lips along her jaw and had just reached her ear when he discovered something. "Bones! You're not wearing a bra!" His thumb tweaked her nipple and he bit gently on her ear. Brennan gasped and broke free of his hands, she attacked his mouth pushing him back against the wall.

She ran her hands over his biceps, loving the feel of his muscles twitching beneath her touch. She nipped his neck as her hands made their way to his abs. They were as hard as granite but so much warmer. Starting at the bottom of his ribcage, Brennan took her time tracing the cuts in his abs. Booth was practically shuddering when she slipped her hand beneath his jeans and cupped him. She moaned against his neck at the sensation of him filling her hand and that was it for Booth.

He turned around and slammed her against the wall but she didn't protest. She just looked at him through lust-filled eyes and wrapped her legs around him. Booth made quick work freeing them of their confines and when he entered her Brennan threw back her head and tightened her grip on him. She pulled up his shirt so she could feel his skin while he slipped his hands down her pants to cup her ass. The rhythm of their bodies pounding against each other quickened until they reached the pinnacle. Their hungry mouths devoured each other's as they exploded in each other's arms. Booth stood there, his forehead pressed to hers, gasping for breath while Brennan ran her hands over his back gasping right along with him.

"God, I love you Bones!"

Brennan took her hands out from under Booth's shirt and looked at her watch. "Booth, we've got to go!" She hopped down off of Booth and zipped up her jeans while he stood there, hands on either side of her head staring down at her.

"Bones!"

She fixed her hair quickly and took off under his arms. Booth had no choice but to zip up his jeans and follow her. He caught up to her just as she was flagging down a cab.

"Bones, I thought I told you not to run away from me."

"Booth, we can't be late. You know what happened last time we were late."

"I don't give a damn what happened last time!"

"Booth, there's no need to get so upset about it."

The cab arrived just as she said this, and she opened the door and slid in. "Booth, you know the babysitter charges through the nose if we're late."

Booth slid in next to her as she told the driver where to go, "Bones, I don't care what the babysitter charges, don't run away from me when I tell you I love you."

Brennan cupped his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I love you too."

Booth settled back in his seat with a satisfied smile on his face. "And I love these date nights." But his smile quickly turned into a frown. "Although I'd love them even more if kids would stop hitting on my wife. Why did you call me your boyfriend anyway?"

Brennan leaned her head on his shoulder, "I knew going to the club would make you feel old, so I thought calling you my boyfriend would make you feel better about it."

Booth grimaced at his wife's reasoning, "Yeah, well next time do me a favor and don't do me a favor."

Brennan looked up at Booth, "I don't know what that means."


End file.
